This invention relates to a hand held device for tying line to fishhooks and is particularly concerned with safety, shielding the barbed hooks while tying a uniform knot. It is designed to dispense fishhooks used by fishermen in securing hooks, leaders, swivels, lures or manufacturing loops and combining other lines together.